Eew!
by mikoharu
Summary: Beberapa tahun itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk Naruto. Apalagi setelah campur tangan Fugaku dalam hidupnya untuk menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Warning: Mpreg, Angst. Karena author suka.


Title: EWW!

Author: KoharuMichiko

Pair: SasuNaru. Don't like it? Just go!

Note: kecepatan alurnya, Mpreg.

**=== Warning! Yaoi GARIS KERAS! ===**

Aku pikir ini sudah berakhir. Saat terakhir dia memutuskanku ketika aku mulai benar-benar mencintainya. Naif memang, tapi itulah sebenarnya.

Lalu semuanya kembali seperti cahaya kilat, kau tau? Memori. Semua memori tentang dirimu dan masa lalu yang suram itu berputar kembali di otakku. Terputar begitu cepat, sampai-sampai berimajinasi pelangi melewati kepalaku dengan membawa potongan-potongan masa lalu. Aku diam dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk ini.

Setiap aku melangkah aku selalu teringat kenangan kita. Sial! Begitu banyak kenangan yang dibuat olehnya. Cukup membuatku membeli beberapa pil penenang untuk tidur atau sekedar merelaksasikan otakku untuk sementara waktu. Tapi itu tidak cukup.

Taukah kalian? Beberapa kali aku mengharapkan ia datang kembali? Tapi tidak. Bahkan tidak mengatakan maaf sekalipun sejak terakhir kita berpisah.

Aku menatap gerbang kampusku. Terlalu banyak kenangan disini. Aku merogoh isi tasku dan mengambil pil pereda stress yang aku siapkan sebelum ke kampus.

BRUKKK!

"Aah! Maaf!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang menabrakku. Aku mendecih kesal. Memunguti pil yang tarjatuh ke tanah. Pil terakhir terlempar agak jauh dari posisiku berdiri. Aku berjongkok ke arah pil tersebut, ingin meraihnya ketika tangan putih pucat memungutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Obat penenang, eh?" Aku menegak ludah ketika menyadari suara itu. "Dobe..."

Aku rasa... Duniaku mulai terhenti saat itu, saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Rambut hitamnya bergerak mengikuti angin. Mata kelamnya menatapku dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Ah, Naruto... Rasanya sebagian dari dirimu tau... Saat kau bertemu dengannya kembali...

Duniamu akan berhenti seperti dulu lagi...

**=== Mereka mulai berhenti ===**

Dia itu Sasuke...

Kau tau? Dia begitu sempurna. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang tampan dengan latar belakang yang mendukung, otaknya pun lancar. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang rela menjual harga dirinya untuk masuk kemari.

Dan juga tidak sepertiku yang mengandalkan bea siswa. Harus belajar mati-matian untuk nilai sempurnaku.

Hey... Ini bukan karena aku masih cinta padanya aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi ini kenyataan. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk dimiliki orang sepertiku.

"Hey, Dobe..."

Dan seketika itu pula lamunanku runtuh. Dia... Sasuke duduk didepanku dengan senyumannya yang memuakkan.

"Berhentilah menelan sesuatu seperti ini. Apa kau sangat depresi dengan nilaimu sampe seperti ini, eh?" Katanya sambil memutar-mutar botol kecil yang berisi beberapa pil. Aku menatapnya marah.

"Jangan menyentuh barangku!" Kataku sambil mengambil pil itu. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Dobe'. Namaku Naruto!" Kataku. Sasuke menatapku. "Apa?"

"Tidak. Kau berubah." Katanya santai. Aku menyatukan rahangku kuat.

"Ya, itu manusia. Berusaha berubah untuk menjadi yang lebih baik." Kataku. Ia menatapku lagi. "Apa?! Jangan menatapku."

Lalu ia tersenyum,

Ah... Jantungku masih berdebar rupanya...

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau berhenti meminum pil-pil tidak berguna seperti ini." Katanya sambil menatapku tajam. Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku. Kesal.

"Memang kau siapa?" Kataku setengah kesal. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti kau perduli padaku!" Kataku sambil meraih botol ku dari genggamannya. Lalu merapihkan buku milikku di meja dan mengambil tas ku.

"Dan satu lagi..." Aku menatapnya tajam. "Tidak usah sok perhatian. Urus dirimu sendiri, Uchiha." Kataku sambil berjalan mendekati teman sekelasku. "Kiba, aku nitip absen, ya? Kepalaku sakit." Kataku sambil memberikan senyum canggung padanya. Ia menatapku lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Berjanjilah ini yang terakhir, Naruto. Kau sudah terlalu banyak absen." Katanya. Lalu aku mengangguk dan berjalan gontai ke arah pintu. "Bye, Kiba."

**=== Dia Kembali, Naruto ===**

Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia masih menatap pintu yang telah tertutup rapat tersebut. Kiba menatapnya dalam. Lalu berdiri dan mendatangi Sasuke.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan sejak kapan dia seperti itu, Sasuke?" Kiba menatap Sasuke dalam. Taringnya terlihat ketika ia memberikan senyuman meremehkan kepada Sasuke. "Sejak kau memilih meninggalkannya, lalu menghilang tanpa sebab. Dan sejak ayahmu mempersulit hidupnya dengan menghentikan biaya hidupnya sehari-hari dengan memecatnya di tiap pekerjaan." Kiba menatapnya kembali. Lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Dan kau membuatnya benar-benar menderita, Sasuke... Terlebih lagi Naruto mengalami ke-"

"Kiba... Hentikan..." Lee menarik bahu Kiba, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Biarkan dia yang memberi tau jika sudah siap..."

Kiba mendekatinya. Lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Jangan sekali-kali membuatnya seperti itu lagi, Sasuke. Atau aku yang akan membuatmu merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti Naruto."

**=== . === **

"Naruto..."

Naruto memandang ke arah depannya. Shikamaru mendekatinya sambil mengayuh kecil sepedanya. "Aku antar pulang... Kau sedang sakit kan?" Shikamaru memandang Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru memegang kening Naruto.

"Hangat. Ayolah, pakai jaket ini." Kata Shikamaru sambil melepaskan jaketnya. "Kau sudah berkeringat dingin, Naruto. Cepatlah naik." Shikamaru berkata. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengenakan Jaket yang lumayan tebal itu. "Pegangan..."

Shikamaru mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sedikit was-was dari pagi dan ternyata inilah jawabannya. Naruto Sakit dan Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali. Ia mengutuk kelalaiannya.

'Naruto pasti memikirkan orang itu...' Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia melirik ke belakang, memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa, Shika. Perhatikan jalan dengan benar..." Naruto berkata, seolah-olah tau apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru terus mengayuh sepedanya. Tidak memperdulikan rengekan Naruto yang merutuki Shikamaru yang berjalan tidak perduli ada batu atau tidak. Sikat terus selama masih bisa dikendalikan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti mendadak dan menghalangi jalan sepedanya. Shikamaru dengan sigap melakukan rem dadakan dan Naruto mengomel kecil.

"Shika! Jangan seperti itu! Sakit!" Naruto berkata tetap dengan mata tertutup. Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. "Shi..."

"Dobe..."

Naruto menatap orang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil berwarna merah marun. Ia meremas baju Shikamaru dengan kuat. Mata Shikamaru menyipit, melemparkan tatapan tidak suka terhadap orang didepannya. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Shikamaru yang berusaha melindungi Naruto.

"Kau... Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto bergumam kesal.

"Lepasin!" Kata Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Uuh..." Naruto meringis ketika kepalanya berdenyut kembali.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sasuke." Shikamaru menarik tubuh Naruto. Memeluknya erat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Naruto memeluk Shikamaru erat. Ia tidak bisa bertindak apapun ketika demam, bahkan untuk berpikir atau marah ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah.

"Jangan ikut campur, Nara." Sasuke berkata. Menatap pria didepannya tajam. "Naruto harus ikut denganku."

Shikamaru menatap kesal kepada Sasuke. "Kau tidak lihat? Dia sedang sakit dan aku harus segera membawanya pulang!" Shikamaru berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. Keadaan ini tidak akan menguntungkan baginya.

"Maka dari itu, serahkan Dobe ini. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Shikamaru, ayo pergi. Aku lelah..." Naruto mengambil posisi duduk didepan sambil memeluk Shikamaru. "Kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual."

"Dobe, kau harus ikut denganku!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto menepis kasar Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Uchiha! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu! Apalagi harus ikut denganmu."

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Sasuke menatap kepergian keduanya. Lalu berdecih kesal. Ia mengambil ponselnya.

_"Cepat cari dimana rumah si Baka Dobe itu. Aku membayarmu bukan untuk santai-santai..."_

**=== . ===**

"Naruto... Kau harus memakan bubur ini..." Sakura menatap adik angkatnya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. "Ayolah... Habis itu lalu minum obat..." Sakura mengelus pelan dahi Naruto. "Panas..." Sakura menatap Naruto sendu.

"Sakura-nee..." Naruto membuka matanya pelan. "Sakura-nee..." Naruto menatap Sakura lemah. "Ichirou..." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan air mata berlinangan. "Aku ingin... Ber-bertemu Ichirou, Neechan..." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut diatasnya. "Aku ingin I-Ichirou..."

"Naruto..." Sakura menatap sendu Naruto.

"I-Ichirou... Ichirou ku..." Naruto menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura. "I-Ichirou... Ichirou ku... Aku merindukanmu..." Naruto menangis. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia terlihat tenang kembali. Sakura menghela nafas. Melepaskan pelukan erat sang adik yang tertidur sambil sesekali memanggil 'Ichirou'.

Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto. "Ichirou sudah tenang, Sayang... Kau harus cepat sembuh..." Katanya penuh kasih sambil meneteskan air mata.

**=== . ===**

Sasuke tersenyum dibalik meja kerjanya. Tumpukan map dan tumpukan dokumen diatasnya membuatnya puas. Hasil kerja bawahannya begitu memuaskan.

"Ah... Jadi, Naruto tinggal di apartement kumuh itu, eh?" Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak buruk..." Katanya sambil melirik foto Naruto dengan kaos oblong dan perut sedikit membuncit. Matanya memicing.

"Tidak kuduga orang seperti dia bisa menghasilkan yang seperti ini. Benar-benar luar biasa. Bisa menjadi aset untuk Perusahaan Uchiha." Sasuke menatap kepada bawahannya. "Kerja bagus, Kabuto." Katanya sambil memberikan upeti untuk Kabuto. Kabuto mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan keluar ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan pun kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Naruto. Apapun... Termasuk anak itu..."

**=== . ===**

_"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura-san?" _Terdengar suara Kiba yang berasal dari smartphone Sakura.

"Hm... Sudah agak mendingan. Tidak sepanas tadi dan juga sudah tidak mengigau." Kata Sakura diikuti dengan dehaman kecil Kiba.

_"Sudah kuduga kedatangannya akan membawa hal buruk..."_ Kiba berkata sambil membuang nafas berat. _"Makanya kemaren aku merekomendasi untuk masuk di Suna saja." _Kata Kiba lesu.

"Naruto bilang disana terlalu jauh. Dia takut akan jarang bertemu Ichirou..." Sakura menjawab. Jeda diantara mereka. Kiba berdeham.

_"Hah... Baiklah, Sakura-san. Aku rasa aku harus kerja dulu. Kalau sudah pulang ku usahakan mampir kesana bersama Lee dan Shikamaru. Bye..."_ Kiba menutup panggilannya. Sakura menghela nafas lalu melihat ke arah jendela.

"Kalau dia masih hidup, apa mungkin Naruto akan bertahan?"

**=== . ===**

TBC...

**===.===**


End file.
